Atrapados
by HappyTreeLove
Summary: Flippy ha atrapado a una vez mas a este par de ladrones, que harán para escapar?


Atrapados

-Mierda nos atrapo otra vez...!-

Shifty y Lifty habían sido atrapados una vez mas por el ex-militar demente

-Juro que pagara por esto!- replicaba el peliverde de sombrero mientras luchaba por salir de la cajuela donde los había encerrado

-Ughn... Me lastimas- se quejo el mas joven de los gemelos, Shifty quedo confundido por el comentario de su hermano -Tu codo...- aclaro el chico

El espacio tan angosto en el que se encontraban provoco que quedaran en cuatro puntos uno sobre otro haciendo que los codos de Shifty quedaran sobre la espalda de su hermano

-Lo siento...- Shifty intento acomodarse de otra manera para no lastimar a su gemelo pero el movimiento provoco que perdiera la estabilidad haciendo que sus manos quedaran en la base de la cajuela y su pecho completamente pegado a la espalda de Lifty

Lifty sintió el miembro de su hermano tensarse y su temperatura corporal elevarse de manera considerable -Sh... Shifty- gimió apenado

"Mierda que ocurre conmigo?! Lifty es mi hermano y aparte es hombre esto no esta bien!" -Crees que puedas moverte?!-

Lifty intento cambiar de posición pero era inútil -No puedo el espacio es muy pequeño-

Los gemelos sabían bien como moverse en espacios pequeños y angostos pero Lifty estaba demasiado nervioso como para maniobrar correctamente

-Voy a ver si puedo hacerlo- Shifty recargo su cuerpo totalmente sobre el de su hermano para ver si podía impulsarse para acomodarse, pero solo logro que su brazo se atorara con de su hermano y la cajuela quedando a si su mano en la entrepierna de Lifty

-Shifty...!- gimió

-Lo... Lo siento...-

La verdad estaban acostumbrados a estar cerca uno del otro si problemas, pero hacia un año y medio que eso había cambiado, después de que en el juego "verdad o reto" Lifty había tenido que besar a Shifty

-Shifty... Tengo miedo- inquirió el mas joven rompiendo el silencio

-Que?!... De que?!-

-De lo que Flippy pueda hacernos-

-Por que?!-

-Flippy acostumbra a quitarnos las cosas y dejarnos ir pero esta vez es diferente, Ademas Flippy es un psicópata- explico Lifty

-No digas mariconerías Lifty saldremos de esto como en cualquier otra ocasión- regaño el joven de sombrero

-Llorarías?!...- pregunto Lifty

-Que?!-

-Llorarías si me pasara algo?- inquirió el mas joven

El mayor se quedo callado pensando en la pregunta tan mas extraña que había hecho su hermano

-Ya veo...- suspiro Lifty con tristeza

-Si lo haría...- respondió el mayor -Eres mí hermano que te hace pensar que no?!-

-Solo tu "hermano"?- cuestiono Lifty

-De que hablas?! Lo eres, que otra cosa podrías ser?!- inquirió confundido Shifty

-Supongo que no sientes lo mismo que yo...-

-Lo mismo que tú?!-

-Te amo Shifty...- confeso Lifty al borde del llanto -Pero creo que tú a mí no-

-Por que dices eso?!...- la voz de Shifty era seria parecía algo enojado

-Te conozco... Se que no lo haces-

-Bien entonces tendré que demostrarte cuanto te amo...- con la mano que tenia en la entrepierna de Lifty comenzó q estimular el miembro de su hermano el cual se tenso casi al instante

Lifty dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de su boca al sentir la mano de su gemelo acariciarlo en esa zona, Shifty se aventuro a bajar el cierre de su joven hermano y meter la mano a sus bóxers para estar en contacto total con el miembro de Lifty

-De... Detente- gimió Lifty -V... Voy a... Venirme!... Detente ya!- Shifty aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro de su hermano -Shifty!- finalmente Lifty de vino

Una vez que Shifty retiro su mano del pantalón de su gemelo ambos intentaba regularizar su respiración

-Mentiroso...- río Shifty

-Que?!-

-Dijiste que no te podías mover y si puedes- ambos comenzaron a reír de manera un tanto ridícula -Vamos a casa Lifty... Ahí podemos tener privacidad...- comento pervertidamente Shifty

-Averiguaste como salir hace horas cierto?!...- intuyo el menor

-Ajaa...-

-Por que no lo dijiste?!-

-Tu me mentiste estamos a mano- bromeo el mayor

Shifty rompió uno de los faros de la cajuela dejando un hueco al exterior -Tu turno-

Lifty se puso boca arriba y saco su brazo por el agujero para alcanzar el seguro de la cajuela

Pronto ambos estarían en camino a casa donde tendrían la privacidad para hacer lo que quisieran...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
